Hold Me and Never Let Go
by Chibitaida
Summary: Almost everyone loves Rangiku, but ever since she came crashing down on the stairs of her highschool and was saved from a dangerous fall, she began to have her eyes on a certain someone for she fell deeply in love with the quiet, clever Ichimaru Gin.
1. Hold Me and Never Let Go

Okay, this is my first fan fiction. I hope this story becomes a success. Readers, I hope you'll enjoy the story, well, at least chapter one though... If I made a grammar, punctuation, or a spelling error, then... (sloth places its face onto the monitor) **_I'M SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!_** (Coughs) Sorry about that. Well enough of my talking!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but if I did, I would make Aizen be haunted by evil yokais until he finally commits suicide and that Ichimaru-kun and Matsumoto-chan would be together forever! I also don't own _Shonen Jump_.

Now, onto chapter one!

--

**Hold Me and Never Let Go**

Chapter One

Hold Me and Never Let go

"So, I'll see you tonight!"

I waved goodbye to a boy that I had just flirted with. When he was out of sight, a throng of boys came running down the hallway's set of periwinkle concrete stair. Bursting into nose bleeds, they adored me with delight.

"Rangiku-chan! You're so beautiful!"

"After you're through with your date, could you date me then?"

"Rangiku-chan! I… I… bought you a rose!"

"You're so much prettier than Momo-chan!"

I smiled, satisfied of their words. I began to hit on a shinigami that was not involved in the crowd, who was reading manga magazine that has long red hair tied into a pony tail. I conned, "Hey there, hot stuff."

Renji-kun took his eyes off of the magazine. He scorned, "Rangiku-chan, when will you realize that I will never ever fall for you?"

"Not even when I use this voice?" I asked in a childish tone of voice.

He looked away, turning red. "No," he answered, "not even in that tone of voice."

All of the rest of the shinigamis chimed in, "Don't hide the fact that you love her! You should be grateful that you're allowed to see her."

Annoyed, Renji-kun sighed, "Look. I don't like her, got it?"

"Quit hiding the truth," replied the crowd.

"If you're all going to annoy me," Renji-kun announced as he placed his copy of the _Shonen Jump_ into his locker, "then I'm leaving!" He Began to climb the stairs.

"Poor guy," admitted a boy, "He could've been blessed like us..."

"Rangiku-chan," came in a voice, "what are you doing?" All eyes turned toward the voice. It was none other than Hitsugaya Toshiro.

I laughed and gave away my most childish smile, "I'm just flirting!"

"Again?" he questioned.

"Yeah, so?"

I turn to see my crowd bowed in departure, "Ja mata, Rangiku-chan!"

I waved goodbye, "Ja mata!" Toshiro-kun looked as if he woke on the wrong side of his bed. I asked eagerly, "What do you want?"

"Did you finish the rest of our essay on environmental damage?"

"Ah! Hai! I did!" I answered as I gave him a folded piece of paper. He began to unfold it. I smiled in delight, hoping to see a predictable look on his face.

He gave me a shocked look on his face. He glared at me, "Why is th essay all about bra cup sizes?" I laughed hysterically. He crumbled my messed up essay, sighing, "Such a good thing I made my own essay just in case."

I stuck my tongue at him, giggling, "That's for not letting me go to Kiramaru's Bar!"

"You're too young to drink, Rangiku-chan. Does anyone know that you drink?"

I began to think, "Hmmm... I believe no one knows."

Toshiro-kun shook his head in disagreement. He warned me, "Drugs aren't going to do any good for you... Now c'mon, we need to get to class."

I skipped beside him, laughing happily yet childish, "Hai, chibi sir!"

--

"Can't believe we got an 'A+'!" I exclaimed in happiness while we climb down the stairs together.

Toshiro-kun grunted, "You should be grateful that I put all my effort and my free time on our project. If I didn't do it, no one would've."

I chuckled, "And that's why I rely on you, chibi!"

Ticked, he sighed, "Don't call me 'chibi',"

Now playing with his hair, I admitted, "Well, you're really really **_SMALL_**!"

"Why do I sense some blood lust is about to happen?"

"What? Did I said something offending?"

He shrugged, "Forget it." He headed for his locker. He turned his combination lock around three times and pulled it open. Without saying anything, he waved me goodbye. _I guess no goodbye from him for me_, I thought to myself.

As I began walking towards Pre-Calculus, I pulled out my MP3 from my skirt's pocket. I sang as I listened to one of my favorite songs. Without knowing, I walked off the stairs I was on. My textbooks crashed to the floor first, then my MP3, last, me. I screamed as I came crashing down, that is, until someone saved me from all the bruises that I would've gotten. I looked up to see who it was who saved my precious life. It was Ichimaru-san.

He placed me down onto the ground. He sighed in relief, "Thank goodness I was here, or what would've happen to you if no one else was here?" He turned to see his friend, "Tousen-kun, could you pick up her books?"

Tousen-san, his blind friend answered, "You don't even have to ask me that. I'm already am."

Ichimaru-san smiled, "Alright then! Now," he faced me, eye to eye, "Next time, watch where you're going, kay?" I nodded, blushing. "Good!" Tousen-san handed me my textbooks and my still-in-shape MP3. I got up from the cold concrete floor, trying to get back into my broken balance. He bowed and waved, "Sayonora, Matsumoto-chan!" They began to disappear from my sight.

My eyes focused onto the side of the floor that Ichimaru-san had stood on. My heart thumped loudly and faster than ever before. I stood there, forgetting about 5th period. All I could do was think. Think about that smile of your. I just want you to hold me and never let go...

--

Please review and tell me what you think on my story, please? Please do for the sloth's sake! (Note: I call myself a sloth).

Don't worry for those who likes it! I'll be starting on Ch 2!


	2. Hanayuki

Okay! It's time for ch 2! OH! I almost forgot! For those who reviewed for ch 1, I'd like to say **KUDOS**to them! ARIGATO! In Japanese, it means "Thank you"! Arigato! Arigato! Arigato! Hmm... I want to drink milk... oh! I'm still typing! Sorry about that!

Enough blahs blahs blahs from me! Let's just see what's going on with Rangiku-chan and Ichimaru-kun! **_ENJOY!_**

--

Hold Me and Never Let Go

Chapter two

Hanayuki

"I'm sorry, sensei!" I cried as I slide open the door.

Sensei looked at me, greeting, "Konnichiwa, Matsumoto. Now, where were you this time? You've missed fifteen minutes of class! Please don't tell me that you forgot your locker combination!"

I laughed as I sat down, "No, sensei. I just lost track of time, thats' all, plus, I've already learned how to finally open my locker without any help."

"Well... good. Please, Matsumoto, open your Pre-Calculus book to page 369, we're on exercise 4," she instructed. I did as she asked. As I turned through the pages, I thought of the incident, thought of his smile. Dunno why, but he sorta looked like a fox. A kawaii fox. I wonder what year he is. I sighed as sensei called on a student. _Ichimaru-san, huh? Hmph.. what would've happened if I fell down? Would I still be alive? Doubt it. Ha... Ichimaru Gin, or "one silver"... what a funny name for a boy that resembles a fox!_ I chuckled. _Are you a junior or a sophomore? Please be a sophomore, kudasai..._

I suddenly felt a tapped behind my shoulder. Quietly as possible, I turned around to see Hinamori Momo, the shy little innocent girl. I asked her quietly, "Oi, what is it?"

Whispering, she answered, "Nothing, it's just... is it alright if I could visit your home?"

I smiled._ She's so pure, isn't she? _"That sounds good!"

"Please, Matsumoto, don't talk during class, kudasai," pleaded sensei.

I bowed and smile, "Gomen!"

--

"Oka-san!" I hollered through my house as Momo-chan entered, "Oka-san! I hope you don't mind but Momo-chan came along with me!"

"Ah! So Hinamori-chan came to visit," oka-san came rushing down the stairs and faced Momo-chan, "konnichiwa, Hinamori-chan! Would you like some tea?"

Momo-chan refused, "No thank you!"

I conned, "Are you sure?"

Momo-chan giggled, "One cup please?"

I showed her the way to my room, smiling. Oka-san came in with her tea. As soon as oka-san left the room, I asked Momo-chan, "Hey, Momo-chan... have you ever... found the boy that's right for you?!" _Stupid question from me! Yes, she has! What the hell made me ask me that?!_

"I thought you've already knew..." Momo-chan answered as her adorable face turned bright red.

"Sorry... Randomn of me, huh?" She nodded. I continued, "Well, how did you knew that he's the right guy for you?"

"Rangiku-chan! I should be the one asking you those types of advices! What's wrong?"

Quickly, I changed the subject, "So, how are the teachers treating you without me?!"

"Oh! Good! That reminds me!" She dug out a silver journal out of her schoolbag, "Are you done with your folktale?"

I laughed, "No, but I'm almost. How about you?"

"I've already finished mine!"

"Mind if I read it?"

"No, not at all!" She handed it to me.

I read aloud, "Hanayuki? 'Snow Flower'?"

She blushed, "Yeah, that's what I wanted to name it."

I flipped through the pages, only to be amazed by beautiful writing. "Momo! These words... they're beautiful and highly detailed why, I can easily forget about the story's words! Ah! You even painted out the art of the folklore! Momo-chan! You'll definitely get an 'A+'!"

"It's nothing really," she laughed.

"Oh my god! You actually painted Amaterasu! Momo! This is beautiful!"

"Yeah... I wanted to write a story about her and a disciple of hers... Want me to tell you the story?" Momo-chan asked happily.

"Hai, kudasai!"

She stood onto her knees, and began her story, "Okay. The folktale takes place in feudal era of Nippon. There was a lively, young maiden with dark, chocolate brown, long hair and pale blue eyes that almost appeared as silver. The gods and goddesses named her 'Akiko' or 'autumn child' . She looked up to her beloved goddess Amaterasu. Each morning, she would ran out of her futon, wear such beautiful fine kimono, usually bright pink with falling sakuras, and such well carved getas, and runs out of her home to the nearest pond. There at the pond, she yells at the sun, 'Ohayo, Amaterasu! Arigato for every blessing you've made onto the earth!' She'd tell her goddess about all her hard effort was all for the sun goddess. Some how, she'd have this feeling that Amaterasu had always listen to her and watched over her.

"Amaterasu, the ever so beautiful godess, would listen to her and watch over the whole entire nation of Nippon, and would always light up the sky with the sun.

"One day, Akiko decided that she should please her beloved by doing beautiful wonders to her warm hearted forest and watch over the gods' creatures; however, she did not knew of the whereabouts of the dreaded yokais in the forest. As she came upon the peaceful forest, all was right. The yokais crept behind her trail. Amaterasu, knowing all about the yokais and their evil sins, ran across through the gates between the Gods and the earth. Running as fast as she could, she called for her disciple. By the time she got there, Akiko was being attacked by the foul yokais. Angry, Amaterasu attacked them all, but one. The last yokai forced out a powerful spell onto the field, causing Amaterasu to loose her life force rapidly. The sun goddess faced down onto the ground.

"Crying opal tears, Akiko ran in front of her dear goddess as the disgusting horrible yokai casted a dreaded curse onto the young maiden instead of the sun goddess. All around them, snow fell and the land was soon a white land. The yokai ran off to where it once came. Amaterasu watched her autumn child's soul transform magnificently into a hanayuki, the strange snow flower. Amaterasu came to close to her beloved hanayuki, only to see the pale silver-like blue flower start to melt. Frantically, she ran to the other side of the winter forest, only to continue melting her. At last, when she was finally at the world of the gods, she cried and mourned to the moon.

"She mourned for she would never get close to her beloved child for she is the sun goddess and now her child is now a lonely hanayuki, waiting for her dear end. However, once you've been turned into a hanayuki, you can never meet your end of your tale of your life and would live immortality. Her Akiko would now live throughout eternity, wait for the end of life, wait for her dear beloved goddess, Amaterasu. Amaterasu, never dared get close to her Akiko, no matter how much she hesitated, for she loved her so much... and because Akiko loved her more than anything can be loved. "

Tears fell crashing to the ground. I've never cried so hard for a tale like that.

Momo-chan placed my hand onto hers, "It's alright, Matsumoto-chan. It's alright. You know, I truly believe there's such bonds like that, whether it's love, loyalty, or anything precious. I bet Amaterasu loves her today." I cried even more hysterically. She even hugged me, hopiing to cheer me up.

_No, Hinamori-chan... I'm not only crying for the such sad tale... but for also this feeling of something really emotional is about to happen... and it intermingles with love and sympathy..._

End of Ch 2...

--

Yay! It's done! Celebrate for ch 2! The sloth's happy!

OKay, please review for my story if you have not, please, and for those who haven't been waiting for ch 2 and is a rookie of reading my story, please review as well!

I enjoyed typing Momo's tale of Amaterasu and Akiko... I would really love it if it was a true tale! I even cried as I typed down the tragic tale! (tears) Ah...

Thank you for reading my story so far! Ask me any question if you don't understand anything, ok?

I'll be working on Ch 3! (sloth runs to her headquaters!)


	3. Is 50 Enough?

Sorry! I've been lazy because I'm been working on another story that I'm soon going to type up and submit, so I have an excuse! Okay, this chapter won't be sad like Hanayuki, which reminds me... DID YOU LIKE MY STORY ABOUT AMATERASU?! YES, I MADE IT UP! Well, in my story Momo did, BUT DID YOU LIKE IT?! I hope so (sloth smiles)! Okay, Renji's important in this ch, so is Ichimaru! Oh, I can't wait for you all to read it!

It's kinda funny, most people would skip what the authors have to say and just get to the story, but hey... if you're one of those who rather hear what we authors have to say, YOU ROCK! (Sloth throws a party for her readers) Whew... that was fun!

Okay, let's just get onto ch 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Anime Insider _or _Anime and Manga_.

--

Hold Me and Never Let Go

Chapter Three

Is 50 Enough?

"I'm leaving for school, kay, Oka-san?" my voice traveled through my house.

"Alright! Just take care!" came a soft reply. I slipped off my house slippers and inserted my feet into my school shoes. Turning the knob, I thought of the feeling of what I felt yesterday when Momo-chan came over. What was that? A feeling of both angst and sympathy. What's going on? Despite of my mysterious feelings, I walked my way to my high school.

--

"Hi, Rangiku-chan!" came in my crazy fan boys.

For the first time, I moaned, "Leave me alone..."

"WHAAT??"

Gasping, I bowed, "GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! **GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!**"

Worried, they asked almost panicking, "What's wrong?!"

I shook my head, "Iie. No, nothing's wrong," I sighed, "gomen,"

"No need to apologize, Rangiku-chan. We just wanted to know if you're alright, that's all," they informed.

"Right... okay... and, I'm alright!" I smiled, hoping that they would cheer up.

They all sighed in relief, "Hai! That's great to hear! Don't you guys agree?"

All the rest of the boys agreed, "Hai!"

I laughed, "I'm glad to hear that you all worry for me!"

"Of course we do! But, do you want us to leave you in peace?"

"Kinda-"

"Yiwo! Okay! We'll see you tomorrow!" They interrupted me, "Ja mata!"

"Hai, ja mata!" I replied, waving as they left my sight.

I turned to see the red haired otaku, none other than Renji-kun. Using a childish voice, I greeted him, "Ohayo, Renji-kun!"

He took his eyes off of his copy of _Amine Insider_, groaning, "Not you... what do you want?"

"Nothing!" _Wait... doesn't he have a class with Ichimaru-kun? _"Say, do you know anyone by the name 'Ichimaru Gin' ?"

"Hai, yeah, I do, " he answered, "what about him?"

"I was just wondering... could you find some information on him?"

"WHHHAAAATTT??"

I laughed, "You heard me! Incase you didn't listen, I said , 'Could you find some information on him'."

Freaking out, he cried, "Yeah, I heard what you said, demo, but... **_ME?! SPYING ON HIM?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?!_**"

"I have no mental illness.."

"**_YEAH, BUT WHY SHOULD I?!"_**

"Because I asked politely, that's why!"

He slapped his forehead, groaning, "That's not it! What if he catches me spying him? What if Tosen-kun's next to him? Tosen-kun's a lot scarier than that shifty-eyed kid! If he finds out about this, he'll kill me for sure, and... I'll die!"

"ABARAI!!" I yelled irritably at him, unaware of what I'd informed him, "DO THIS FOR ME, OKAY?! THE RENJI-KUN I NOW IS NO COWARD!! IF YOU'RE REALLY ABARAI RENJI IN THIS SHELL OF YOUR WRETCHED BODY, THEN PROVE IT TO ME THAT YOU'RE ABARAI BY DOING AS I SAY!!"

"Whoa... Matsumoto-chan... you make it sound like this is important... BUT I WON'T DO IT!" he admitted.

Sighing, I moaned, "Fine, I'll give you something in return, " I grabbed out a 50 dollar bill out my schoolbag, "Here, is 50 enough?"

"No, not even a 50... wait, a 50? Dude, that's enough for a subscription for _Anime and Manga_! Yeah! I'll do it!" He cried in delight.

I chuckled, "I knew that you would agree!" I handed him the 50.

Renji-kun, smiling, grabbed his textbooks and headed for firs period. For the first time ever, he called to me, "Ja mata!"

I laughed, finally, I get to know Ichimaru fox!

--

"Damn, where is he?" I whined as I waited impatiently for Renji-kun's arrival outside. Yes, school's over for the weekend, yes, it's Saturday, and today is a lot shorter than the rest of the schooldays. Yes, I did my job at clean up duty... although they were all complaining, making up lies that I was being a lazy-ass, but most of their lies were partially true, though...

"YO!" I turn to see Renji-kun, panting as he handed me his teal notebook that he used to spy on Ichimaru. He panted, "Here... it was hard spying on him..."

Curious, I asked, "Did Tosen-kun slaughtered you?"

"Heh... he caught me, so I had to snake my way out. I told him that Byakuya-senpai needed info on Gin."

"And he bought it?"

"Hai! Now leave me alone!"

"Byakuya-kun doesn't need information on Ichimaru-kun," came in a low voice.

"That's right, I don't need him," came another.

The voices belonged to Tosen-kun and Byakuya-senpai. They stood there, arms crossed. I stammered, "K-kon-nni-ch-chi-wa, Bya-ku-ya-s-sen-pai, To-tosen-k-kun. What's up?"

"Why do you need information on Ichimaru?" demanded Tosen.

Renji-kun chuckled nervously, "Funny, you should ask... I think I should be going NOW!"

Before Renji-kun could escape, Byakuya-senpai grabbed his arm, asking in a cold tone, "What do you want Gin for?"

"I don't know," he cried, "but I should be going! Rangiku, run for it!" Sprinting as fast as we can, we wiggled out of our tight situation.

While we ran, Renji-kun questioned me, "Why do you need the information for?!"

Heading towards my side of my neighborhood, I answered, "Love can do crazy things!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ja mata!" I ran out of his sight. Now at my house, I slipped into my slippers, placed my schoolbag onto the floor, and greeted my mother, "Oka-san, I'm home!" Holding tightly onto the notebook, I turned my doorknob sideways. I fell onto my soft cozy bed. I sighed as I grabbed out a bag of sweets, I smiled.

I smiled because I finally get to know Ichimaru-kun! As I flipped the first page, I regret to have read something that I shouldn't have learned to know...

End of Chapter 3...

--

Was it good? I hope it was good! Do you like the idea of Renji being an otaku? I hope so. Ok, next chapter will be about... hmm... what will it be about? I don't know. Sorry if I made any spelling, grammar, or puntucation error.

Anyway, I'll be soon submitting another story soon, so I'll be a bit late with ch 4, so don't panic, okay? Please review!

See you later, I'll be working hard! -Chibitaida


	4. What?

O my adorable sloth!! I haven't been typing for more than a year when it usually takes me 10 days! (sloth flipps out) I"M SORRY! ... (sigh) Well, at least now I'm working, right? I'll update sooner.

--

Hold Me and Never Let Go

Chapter 4

His Problem

_What?_ The word echoed throughout my mind. _This is just Renji's joke, right? Please let it be! _

_B-Thump, B-Thump, B-Thump_

_B-Thump, B-thump, B-Thump_

My heart began to beat faster than usual. Surely this is a joke. Yes! It's just a joke! If not... then, would I be found out? Would Tousen-kun kill me? Will Byakuya-senpai report me and try to expel me? But most importantly...

... how will **_he_** react?

Feeling guilty and devastated I huddled closer to me pink, cold bedroom wall.

_Should I really take this seriously? Should I just ignore it and watch what happens? Should I ask Ichimaru-kun if it's true? But what happens if it's really true? What then?!_ Thoughts rushed through my head. _So much stress..._

I couldn't handle the stress any longer! I grabbed my faded-out old grey sweatshirt and raced out of my room. Determined yet confused, I slipped out of my slippers and placed my feet into my street shoes. As I walked out of my house, I heard oka-san calling, "Honey, where are you going?"

I responded, my voice echoing, "I'm going to stop by Hinamori-chan's house!"

"Alright, just don't talk to strangers!"

"I know! Bye!" Having that said, I ran to the streets.

The cold icy wind brushed against my face, and whispered into my ear. It felt like it was telling me something, however, it was all Greek to me. I ran past Hinamori-chan's household. I sighed, _Sorry, Hinamori-cahn, but I can't share this with you.._

-+-

I came upon a household that I thought that I would never need to set my foot onto. I ranged the old brass doorbell, my hands shaking in fear and holding my breath at the gate enterance.

_Ding-Dong!_

_Ding-Dong!_

As I waited, I read the carved out name on a nearby plaque.

"Kaname Household..." my voice shook as the words escaped my mouth. I shivered. _Why am I here?! I should leave! _I began to regret my actions.

Just when I was about to leave, a welcoming yet sincere middle aged woman greeted, "Konban wa, miss. What has brought you here?"

I tried to smile as I stammered, "I-I'm here to s-see Kaname Tousen-kun."

"I see. If you may please wait..." She knocked onto the main entrance door and asked, "Kaname Tousen, it seems that a fine young lady would like to talk to you."

After some silence, she came back, opening the gates as she warned, "Kaname-kun does not plan to talk for a long time, so make it quick he says."

"Thank you." I thanked her as I entered the huge house. I gritted my teeth as I waited for Kaname-kun to appear.

At last, he came. Surprised, he questioned, "Matsumoto-san, what brings you here?"

I stood frozen, not breathing.

He laughed, "Please, sit down! Have you ate yet?"

I still remained silence.

"I see... you're still scared about earlier?"

I squeaked, "Please don't kill me! I didn't know that he had leukemia!"

He chuckled, "What do you mean?"

I bowed, "I'm sorry! Gomenasai!"

He shot a look at me, "What for?"

I let it all loose, "I know that Gin's deathly ill!"

He sighed, "I figured you did." He then motioned me to sit down. Not surprised, he looked up to the ceiling," I was hoping that Ichimaru-kun's secret would be safe, at least from outsiders from both Ichimaru and Kaname family..."

There was a long pause of silence until I asked, "How long has he had it?"

Kaname-kun thought for a while, "Hm... Actually, it was discovered when he was only a mere eight-year old. When the doctors told his parents and him about it, Ichimaru just smiled and said 'It's okay if it's only until I'm old enough, right?' and that moment his parents felt pitiness towards their child that they decreed that no one else should know of his disease, that is, except for the Kanames, for we were the closets to the Ichimarus. That is why I was concerned when you and Abarai-kun had noted some of his important records..."

"Gomen..."

"I guess there's nothing bad having one who cares for Ichimaru-kun to know his secret, however, you mustn't tell anyone!" He pleaded.

I nodded.

"By the way, does Abarai-kun know about it?"

I sneered, "NO WAY! The only thing the dork reads is manga and porno! Text books and notes bore him out!"

He stared in disbelief, "... Porno? But I thought he's a straight "A" student!"

"He is, one that reads porno."

"I am so dishonored!"

I chuckled, "Abarai doesn't know about it, so it's safe."

He gets up and says, "Tea, Matsumoto?"

"No, no thank you."

"Come on, I'm not angry at you. If you were the type that tell everyone's secret, then I'd be mifted, but I'm not. Relax, Matsumoto-chan."

I stuttered, " Okay."

Kaname assured, "Smile, he's alive."

I tried to smile, "I... I guess so..."

_He's alive... until when?_

_--_

GOMENASAI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SOO LONG! I guess this is the price of being a student and a manga-ka! I promise that I'll update sooner. Plz review. :3

To answer a review, i really didn't think much of Tousen's senses, and yes, I wanted Byakuya to be a somewhat bully-honor student.


End file.
